


First Kiss

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Together, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, smut is coming, switch!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General rating to begin, smut will be coming in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time They Kissed Accidently

**Author's Note:**

> General rating to begin with, but will change as the story progresses.

Their first kiss happened accidentally.  Sherlock was actually cleaning up his mess in the kitchen and was standing at the sink not grumbling for once.  He was just happy to have John home where he belonged and since he made the mess, he began to clean it without being told.

He was wearing that damn purple shirt and John just couldn’t help but stare. He got up and quietly moved behind Sherlock and tried to get something from the cupboard above Sherlock’s head.  He know he had no chance of reaching it and he inched closer until he was pressing up against Sherlock’s back, and he felt Sherlock stop all movement.  John smiled, this was almost better than he could have hoped for.  He stood on his tiptoes and reached up failing to reach the cupboard and he felt Sherlock’s breath hitch.

“Is..is there something you need John?” Sherlock asked trying to keep his voice smooth and calm.

“I just thought I could drink some of that tea you dislike and I know that you’ve tried to hide it in the cupboard so I can’t reach it.  Do you think you could get it for me?  I’ll also make your favourite since you were nice enough to clean up the mess, you know I would have helped.”

Sherlock’s breathing hitched, “let me dry my hands and I’ll get it for you and I would like a cup of tea as well. Also there is no reason for you to help, I made the mess, it’s mine to clean up.” Sherlock finished, his voice shaky, he was hoping John didn’t notice all he wanted this moment to last, it felt surreal to have John pressed against him like this.

He got the tea and turned to hand it to John.  John had the brightest smile on his face, the one that was reserved specifically for Sherlock.

“Thank you he whispered,” as he took the tea and placed it on the counter.  He didn’t know why, but he moved even closer and closed the last bit of space between them and rolled up on his tip toes again, their lips so close, the closest they’d ever been.  

 _Here goes_ John thought, _this either makes it or breaks it._

He leaned forward and gently skimmed his lips over Sherlock’s and Sherlock’s eyes widened.  

“This okay?” John whispered.  
  
Sherlock could only shake his his head yes.  

John met his eyes, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.  He leaned in again, this time sliding their lips together, keeping the kiss relatively chaste, but more than just a brush.  He heard Sherlock whimper and smiled against those irresistible lips.

How about I help you finish this and then we can do this some more, all of the sudden, I’m not in the mood for tea.  I want to explore those plush lips some more.”

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t an accident.


	2. The First Time they Slept in the Same Bed Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still general rating, but there may be more coming, we will see, watch the tags and the rating will change at some point.

The first time they slept in the same bed wasn’t quite an accident…

With that first kiss out of the way, many followed.  It became a game while whatever was growing between them happened slowly.  Which in all honestly was fine with both of them, no need to rush what was becoming the most important part of their lives back together at Baker Street.

Getting back to the game - seeing who could snag the first kiss of the morning as they still slept in their own bedrooms, seeing who could surprise the other with a kiss, seeing who could sneak a kiss or get caught for that matter at a crime scene, seeing who could embarrass Mrs. Hudson (that apparently was going to take a lot of work) and see who could get the kiss in the quickest when Mycroft showed up causing him to turn and leave post haste.

The most cherished though were the silent perfect kisses.  When Sherlock would be at the table bent over the microscope inspecting a slide and he would feel a whisper soft brush of lips against his neck and a warm feeling flooding his stomach and a shiver running down his spine while a smile formed on both their faces. Or when Sherlock would sneak up behind John who was sat in his chair reading his paper, novel or medical journal, maybe even typing up their latest case.

This time though Sherlock could see something different as he made his way towards John.  He could see a great deal of tension in John’s neck and shoulders, leading him to conclude that he must have had a near sleepless night and not so good day with the double shift of work he had put in to help out Sarah after one of the other doctors had called in with a family emergency.  This time he was reading the paper but kept sighing and shifting in his chair.  Sherlock silently rose form his chair at the table leaving his experiment behind and padding up quietly behind John.  This would take more than just a kiss.  

He gently placed his fingertips on the back of John’s neck and slightly guided his head forward and began to work the muscles in his neck with his nimble fingertips, being careful not to cause any pain, but to relieve what pain he had.

John hummed and was grateful for this attention that Sherlock was giving him but was surprised when Sherlock withdrew his fingers and coaxed John to his feet and lead him to his bedroom down the hallway.

“Sherlock?”

“Don’t worry John, just trying to get you more comfortable and my bedroom is closer and besides, I don’t think the steps would be good for your leg anyway. John didn’t really protest Sherlock had a valid point and honestly he didn’t think he could make it up the stairs.

When they reached the bedroom, Sherlock asked John to strip down to what he was comfortable with but explained he was going to be using some oil and didn’t want to accidentally ruin any of his clothes.  I am going to get some towels and the warming oil and use that.

Sherlock disappeared into the loo, returning with several towels and the lotion and was surprised to see John stripped down to his pants.

He grinned sheepishly, folding his arms across his chest and barely whispered “I thought this would be easier.”

Sherlock tried to keep his mouth from gaping and he moved to the bed and covered the bed with two towels and kept the last to put over John’s waist.  John had no qualms about lying down and let Sherlock give him a rub down, in fact he was surprised at Sherlock’s offer but who was he to kick a gift horse in the face.

He made himself comfortable and Sherlock rolled the sleeves up on his white dress shirt after he removed his dressing gown.  Sherlock draped the extra towel over his waist and down part of his thighs, _what a shame a he thought but someday._   He poured some liquid on his hands and warmed it in his fingers and began to earnestly knead his back muscles, staying away for the gunshot wound on his shoulder, he’d always wanted to expect it closer but now was not the time.  He worked slowly on his neck, on each vertebrae and then along each shoulder and down John's back being ever so gentle and reveling in the sighs and the little moans that escaped John’s mouth when he worked through a particularly rough patch of tension.

John was all but asleep when Sherlock used the extra warm damp flannel to remove the oil residue from his back and covered him with the duvet when John reached for Sherlock’s wrist.

“Please stay.”

“John are you sure?”

He smiled his sleepy smile, the one that melts Sherlock’s heart and answers, “I wouldn’t have ask if I didn’t mean it.  Please.”

He shook his head yes and began to remove his clothing until he was down to his pants and walked around to the other side of the bed and snuck under the covers and kept a safe distance between them.

“No I meant closer John said as he took Sherlock’s hand and pulled him closer, “Is this ok?”

All Sherlock could reply was “Perfect.”

And this is the story of how they ending up in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always kudos and comments are well received :)


	3. The First Time they Slept Naked Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy. all mistake are mine and not britpicked

The first time they slept naked together began wit a shower and then they ended up in the same bed, well Sherlock may have planned it.

Sherlock had set up an experiment that was harmless, no chance of being hurt but just enough to make John believe that it would be safer to take extra precaution.

John had been watching telly when Sherlock asked him to help him with the experiment he was working on because he couldn’t do everything himself.

“Oh John, if it’s not to much trouble, I could use your help for a moment.

“Is it safe because I am not in the mood to end up in the emergency.”

“Oh it’s perfectly safe, I just need help pouring some liquids together and it needs to be all at the same time, but I don’t have enough hands.”

“Ok fine, but so help me anything goes wrong and I won’t be very happy with you.”

Sherlock had to try and keep from smirking but he was tired of waiting for things to progress.  Since that night they had slept together in Sherlock’s bed, it had happened a few more times and Sherlock knew how he felt and he was sure he knew how John felt, he just needed to help things progress along to the next step.

John got up and walked to the table and asked what he needed to do. 

“All I need you to do is pour this vial in the beaker when I tell you to.”  

“Easy enough John said, but are you sure it’s safe?”

“Absolutely or I would not ask you.”

Sherlock turned his back and smiled as John turned the telly off and proceeded to the kitchen.

Sherlock handed the vial to John, “now when I tell I want you to put this in, but pour it slowly.”

John was hesitant, but he trusted Sherlock, which had taken a while but it had happened slowly.

Sherlock had handed him the vial and took the two he was starting with and started pouring his vials into the beaker simultaneously and everything looked fine.

“Ok, John add yours slowly and that is where everything went wrong, it bubbled over and then exploded covering them both in goo.”

“Oops, seem I miscalculated a bit.”

“You think?!” John said angrily.

Sherlock grabbed his arm and drug him into the bathroom, “Quick all your clothes off and in the shower, warm water.”  

“Can’t we do this separately?”  

“No, we will waste too much water and we will need to make sure we get all this stuff off of us.”

John sighed and started to pull all his clothing off while Sherlock set the shower temp and then pulled his clothes off.

John couldn’t help but gasp when he saw Sherlock’s bare arse, he had dreamed of it so often and now here it was and he so wanted to reach out and touch it, but he wasn’t sure how Sherlock would take that.  

Sherlock climbed into the shower and urged John to hurry. When he turned them around so John was under the spray of water he couldn’t help but gasp. John was even more impressive than any dream he had imagined.

“Sherlock, you ok?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes fine,”  His voice cracked. 

This time it was John turn to smirk and Sherlock was himself a marvel to look at.

“I think we need to wash down.”

“John, I have a confession, I did that on purpose.  Nothing bad is going to happen I just wanted to move things along a little faster.”

“I know you git and you better hope that goo comes out of my favourite sweater or you owe me a new one.”

“Deal” Sherlock gulped as he noticed John moving in closer and grabbing Sherlock’s shampoo.  “May I?”

Sherlock shook his head, he couldn’t speak.

John poured a good amount on his palms and began to massage Sherlock’s scalp. Which didn’t help much because the sound of Sherlock purring as John ran his fingers softly through his curls made him hard.  He then got the body wash and began to lather and clean Sherlock body head to toe and even though there where some spots that didn’t need attention, he made sure to give them extra attention, and in no time Sherlock was hard himself.  John quickly washed himself off and turned the water off.  

They stepped out of the tub and John took a towel and hastily patted them down and took Sherlock’s hand and walked into the bedroom.  He pushed him onto he bed and crawled on top of him. He pressed their groins together slowly rocking there into him.

He pressed their lips together and Sherlock felt like he was going to explode.

“John”

“Shhhh, Sherlock I want you so bad, will you please have me.”

“Wh-what?  I’m not quite sure I understand what I hope you mean.”

“You know, for a genius, sometimes you can be a little bit slow.  I want you to make love to me.”

Sherlock drew in a sharp breath.  “Are you sure?”

“I have never been sure about anything more in my life other than the fact how much I love you and how much time we have wasted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments are very much appreciated and welcomed.


	4. You want me to do what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock couldn't believe John's request

“You want me to make love to you? For some reason if this ever happened I thought it would be the other way around.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re always so in charge of everything outside of the bedroom and I just…”

John put a fingertip over Sherlock’s mouth to quiet him.  

“I realise that but, it’s not been like that since I came back. Sure sometimes I have to remind you of certain things, but we’ve both changed and I want it this way first. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to have that first.”

Sherlock blinked, several times in fact, his mind shutting down for several moments before it worked out what John had actually said.

“It’s been such a long time for me.” Sherlock bowed his head and said almost too quietly for John to hear.

John put his fingers under Sherlock’s chin and lifted so their eyes met, “It has been for me too, we will just go slowly and let things happen naturally as they should. Once we start I’m sure we won’t have any problems.”

He leaned in and licked Sherlock’s lips and murmured against them, “Please.”

How could he resist?

He ran his hand up John’s chest and shoulder to the back of his neck and pulled John closer, tilting his head and teasingly licking back only until John parted his lips and let Sherlock pulled him in closer. The kiss was heated and John ran his hands up Sherlock’s scarred back and pulled Sherlock on top of him.

Sherlock gasped in surprised as their bodies slotted together almost perfectly and John spread his legs causing them to shift and their growing erections to brush together. They both moaned.

Sherlock reached over and opened his drawer and rustled around until he found the bottle of lube and a condom and John chuckled and took the condom and threw it back in the drawer.

Sherlock tilted his head confused, “I don’t…why…”

“Sherlock, I saw all of our lab tests and results while we were in the hospital.  We’re both clean, unless you want to use one, but I myself want to feel you, all of you.”

Sherlock claimed John’s mouth and murmured “yes, yes, yes.” Over and over again before he started moving to his earlobe and licked the shell, “I’m going to make you feel so good, make all of our fantasies come true.”

John shiver and swallowed, “Get on with it then.”

Sherlock smiled with tube in hand and made his way downwards, kissing and sucking marks onto every inch of John’s skin he could get to. He couldn’t believe what John had just asked of him. When he got to John’s hips, he kissed and licked from one side to the other and John fisted the sheets and tried not to buck his hips. He wanted to make this perfect for John in every single way.

“God Sherlock, your lips should be illegal.” John huffed out.

Sherlock smirked and smiled against his skin. “I love this John, and I love you and I can’t believe all my dreams are coming true. If this is a dream, please don’t wake me up.”

“I assure you,” John whispered, “this is not a dream.”

“Mmmm, I’m so glad for that.”

“Why’s that Sherlock?”

“Because then I couldn’t do this and have you actually feel it, it’s real and not a fantasy,” he purred before swirling his tongue around the head of John’s cock, stopping to pay special attention to John’s frenulum.  

Now John couldn’t help himself. He whimpered and pulled at the sheets.

Sherlock pulled back, “Now, none of that. I want to hear you and feel you and have your hands all over me, sunk in my hair, pushing me down further on your impressive cock, because I know you’ll have requests from me when we switch.” Sherlock smirked. “Promise me John, don’t hold back because you think I’ll break or won’t like it, if it becomes too much I’ll simply say so and the same goes for you.”

John shook his head and let go of the sheets and went straight for Sherlock’s curls, guiding them back to his cock, “Please no more teasing. I want the real thing; I’ve dreamt of this for years.”

Sherlock almost gave him a puzzled look and now had questions but they could wait until later and set to John’s request. He slyly licked his slit and twirled his tongue before taking him in his mouth and sliding about half way down.

“Holy fucking hell Sherlock!”

John’s girth and length were amazing but Sherlock was most pleased at John’s reaction while he hummed and pushed himself further down John’s cock.

“I’ve never….”

And those two words were enough to spur him on and do what John thought to be an impossible task because most of his partners gave up before they even got halfway like Sherlock did on his first go.

“God Sherlock!” he chanted as Sherlock kept inching his way further down and when John hit the back of Sherlock’s soft palate and Sherlock almost swallowed him whole, John tugged on his hair just hard to pull Sherlock out of his focus on giving John the best blow job he’s ever had and Sherlock looked at him confused.

“No one’s ever gotten that far and I don’t want to come like that. I want to come with you when you’re buried deep inside me.

“OH, _oh_ ” Sherlock mouthed in the way that always turned John on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated and thanks for sticking along.


	5. Sherlock takes John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John finally fall into bed together and don't hold back this time.

Sherlock blushed, “I take it none of your other lovers…”

“No, definitely not, just let me have a moment….ahhh” John began as he felt a slick finger circle around his puckered hole. It wasn’t hard pressure, just enough to keep him interested but enough to come down until Sherlock began licking the underside of his cock very slowly.

“Christ Sherlock, you will be the death of me,” John panted and Sherlock sat back and increased the pressure on his finger just enough to dip the tip in, the lube helping his fingertip slip right past the tight ring of muscles.

“Besides,” Sherlock hummed, I do think you made several promises to me earlier.”

“You’re quite right…Oh god, please more.”

Sherlock nudged his finger into his knuckle then pulled out slowly and John hissed. 

“This ok?”

“Yes, just a moment to… uh..to…”

John gave up on words as Sherlock pressed back in slowly clearly fascinated by watching, which apparently was the only thing causing him to hold his restraint.  “God John, you should see this. You all laid out like this. Better than any of my all the fantasies I’ve ever had of you.”

John didn’t let that go by, even from the heights of bliss, “fantasies, eh”  
  
“And we can discuss them all later when…” and Sherlock picked this exact moment to slip in another finger, and then after a little addition of more lube a third joined.

“Fucking hell Sherlock…” and then John moaned as Sherlock turned and crooked his fingers and gently began to massage his prostate, Sherlock smirked and leaned in and licked the bead of precome that had formed.

“Sher… I can’t, I’m gonna come if you don’t…”

Sherlock withdrew his fingers and slicked himself up.

“Ready for me?”

“God yes,” John moaned and Sherlock leaned in and began to push the tip of his cock against John’s loosened hole.

John grabbed onto Sherlock’s arse and tried to pull him closer.

“Patience John, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“My patience left a long time ago please,” John panted.

As John was distracted by pleading, Sherlock pushed forward and slowly slipped inside until he was buried all the way into the hilt.  John lifted his legs and wrapped them around Sherlock’s waist and wanted more.

“Sherlock, please.”

“Just a moment, I want to remember this feeling forever.”  After a few moments Sherlock began to slowly rock his hips back and forth and John began to match his pace. 

John ran his fingers gently up Sherlock’s back and into his curls causing the most delicious moan as John tugged on his hair to pull him close for a kiss, tilting his head and slotting their lips together.  Sherlock licked and nipped at the John’s bottom lip until he parted his lips allowing Sherlock entrance into his mouth.  They kept this rhythm for what seemed like ages and soon enough Sherlock began to rock faster causing John began to moan louder.  He canted his hips and began to brush over his prostate. 

“Sherlock, I’m gonna…”

Sherlock kissed over to John’s ear and sucked on his lobe, “That’s it John, just let go for me.” He whispered.

That was all it took John began to spurt and coat their stomachs with ropes of come.  Sherlock slowed his hips and worked John through his orgasm pulling out right before John became too over sensitive and kissed him deeply once last time before rolling off John onto his side, gently placing his leg over John’s lower legs and his arm across his stomach.  He was still hard, but didn’t say anything, he wanted John to enjoy every moment of this, he could wait until later for what John promised him or slip into the bathroom and take care of himself. Until John surprised him rolling Sherlock to his back and crawling on top of him and kissing him gently and then down his neck sucking at the tender spot just below his clavicle and Sherlock moaned.

“John, you don’t…”

John hushed him, “I know but I want to.”

Sherlock melted into the bed as John moved down his body, kissing and licking every exposed inch of skin, stopping and sucking on each nipple, causing Sherlock to arch his back off the bed.  He kissed down his stomach to his navel and then licked the tip of his cock, there was no more reason to tease.  He gently sucked him between his lips and took things slow, no need to rush things and have it over so soon, Sherlock had just made him feel like he was in heaven and John was going to do the same for Sherlock.

He spent time licking and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and savouring the flavor of the precome pooling at the tip.

He slid half way down Sherlock’s length and then slowly back up to the all the way until he set up a pleasing pace and Sherlock’s fingertips had found their way into John’s short hair scaping his nails lightly over his scalp, causing John to slide down further and spur him on.  Sherlock’s legs dropped open further and John began to play with his balls, massaging them before reaching for the lube and slicking up two of his fingers, rubbing them together until the liquid was warm.

He began working on Sherlock’s hole and soon enough he had both fingers buried inside Sherlock, massaging his prostate, Sherlock now begging and pleading with him, John sped up his rhythm and sucked him down further, Sherlock moaning as he felt the tip of cock brush the back of John’s throat and he was surprised to find John had no gag reflex, he cursed as John swallowed down around him and began to massage his prostate faster. 

“John, John, _JOHN!”_  Sherlock cried as he pulsed down John’s throat, John working him through his orgasm as his eyes slid shut and all he could see was bright light and stars.

“Good God, you amazing man.” Sherlock breathed out in a state of bliss as he came down.

John crawled up his body and kissed him before going to the loo for some flannels.  “If you think I’m done with you tonight, you’ve got another thing coming Sherlock. After all I did make you some promises and I do intend to keep them.”

Sherlock smiled in wonderment letting out a huge sigh wondering how he ever got lucky enough to finally have John Watson in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	6. John's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John keeps his promise.

Sherlock was already half asleep with a smile on his face and John had never seen Sherlock looking so relaxed.  He gently wiped Sherlock down as he had already done so in the loo and disposed of the dirty flannels in the hamper.  He came back and crawled in bed to the side closest to the door because Sherlock was already sprawled in the middle of the bed and part of the other side.  John crawled softly onto the bed and snuggled up next to Sherlock who moved to his side, back to John allowing John to tuck up close and wrap his arm around Sherlock’s waist and intertwine their legs.  A few moments later they were both asleep.

It was dark when John’s eyes blinked open, he’d been having the most sensual dream about Sherlock and was a bit disoriented and very aroused when he awoke.  He was definitely naked, on his back and there was one consulting detective draped over him.  Then everything that had taken place earlier came flooding back and John realized this wasn’t a dream, this was real.  John was now wide awake and couldn’t help but gently rub his fingertips along Sherlock’s arm.  Sherlock shifted a bit and John hushed him, trying to let him sleep since it was something Sherlock rarely seemed to do lately.  Even though they’d been sharing a bed now for a few nights, John would blink his eyes open only to find Sherlock gazing at him in awe, memorising every detail.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” John whispered.

“Mmmm, don’t want to now,” Sherlock mumbled, lifting his head and nuzzling into John’s neck.  “John, I want you to have me now.”

“Sherlock, we don’t have to now, it can wait.” John whispered as Sherlock began to nip at his neck and crawled over John and bracketed John’s body with his legs and hands.  Sherlock brushed his nose against John’s lips, “Please I want you.”  He lowered his hips, rocking himself against John, “Please John.”

John’s hands found their way to Sherlock’s arse on their own volition and pulled him closer.  How could he turn down the man above him?  He ran his fingers up Sherlock’s back and wove his fingers into those dark curls and tugged him up for a kiss causing Sherlock to groan.  Their kiss was searing and their tongues battled for dominance until they had to break for air and John panted, “do you want to be on the bottom or do you want to ride me so I can watch your gorgeous body take control?”

Sherlock hummed, “both,” he hooked his leg around John’s and flipped them, “you can get me ready like this and then we can switch again.”

John smiled wickedly, “I like the way you think,” John kissed his neck and searched the bed for the lube, in the end Sherlock found it and John kept it close by because he was going to take his time getting Sherlock ready. 

He continued down Sherlock’s neck where he reached the tender skin of his collar bone and began to suck, pulling the most erotic noises from Sherlock, which grew even louder as he ran his tongue down his pectoral muscle and swirled it around his nipple and then closed his lips around it and began to suck lightly at first, then increasing the intensity.  Meanwhile, his other fingers rolled his other nipple causing him to arch off the bed.

“Dear God John, your tongue is magical,” Sherlock managed to murmur.

John pulled his lips back, looked up and smirked at Sherlock. “Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.”  As he journeyed downward, licking and nipping wherever he pleased, until he reached Sherlock’s hips placing a reverent kiss on each hip bone and spreading Sherlock’s legs apart further.  He moved the lube closer but made no move to open it yet, instead he placed his lips around the tip of Sherlock’s cock and tongued at the slit.

“Fucking hell John!  This might be over before it begins.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”  He picked up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers and then liked down the length of Sherlock’s cock and then decided to pay special attention to his balls, kissing and sucking them while he continued to warm the lube on his fingers.

Sherlock’s fingers scratched his way down the upper half of John’s back as he begged for more and John licked back up and took him in his mouth, this time sliding half way down his length and rubbing his fingers over his perineum before sliding them back to Sherlock’s furled hole and circling gently at first and working his way up to prepare Sherlock for when he pressed forward with one finger.

“Ah, John, more.”

“Patience, don’t want to rush this part,” John whispered as he slowly pumped his finger in and out soon adding a second then third finger.

Meanwhile Sherlock was growing impatient, “John I’m ready now, please let me ride you.”

John rolled off Sherlock and Sherlock took it upon himself to arrange the pillows against the head board so John could sit up, he wanted to be close as possible.  He found the lube and squirted a generous amount on his hands, rubbing them together to warm the liquid up and then he wrapped one hand around the base of John’s cock and began to slowly stroke him as he used his other hand to play with his balls which prompted John to spread his legs.

“Mmm, just like that, That’s exactly how I want you and Sherlock crawled on top of his lap and John’s hands found their way to Sherlock’s waist and helped to slowly guide him onto his cock, carefully pushing gently through the ring of loosened muscles.  They both groaned.

“God Sherlock, you feel so tight and hot.”

Sherlock let his head drop to rest on John’s forehead. “This is so much better than I ever dreamed, you’re so big and you fill me up, I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

“Take your time,” John whispered, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

That’s exactly what Sherlock did, he carefully slid down the entire length of Joh’s cock until he was fully seated and it was killing John not to be able to move, but he was going to let Sherlock lead.”

“God Sherlock you feel magnificent.”

Sherlock leaned in and devoured John’s lips as he slowly began to rock his hips back and forth and then up and down and John moaned and Sherlock smiled against his lips as he began to pick up the pace.

“Oh yes, just like that,” John begged.

But Sherlock had plans, he was going to tease John just as John had teased him.  He picked up the pace, pulling almost all the way off and then slamming back down hard and canting his hips ever once in a while so John’s cock brushed against his prostate and then he slowed down and John was about to ask him why and Sherlock put a finger to his lips.  “I want to try something.  I want to turn around and as I ride you, I want you to get me off.  I want you to be able to watch me as you stroke me to completion.”

“Anything for you Sherlock, you should know that by know.”

And before John knew it Sherlock ‘s back was against his chest and he was moving up and down slowly and methodically, almost hitting his prostate with every move.

“Please John, I need you know.”

John wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and slowly began to stroke him, twisting on the way up every now and then, changing up the rhythm so Sherlock wouldn’t know what to expect.  He then moved his other hand to cup his balls and roll them in his fingers, and Sherlock moaned wantonly.  Then to switch things up, he began to stroke just the head of Sherlock’s cock, or more appropriately let Sherlock fuck into the tight circle he had made with his hand.

“Oh John, fuck John, I’m almost there. Just a little more and John began to lick at his neck all the way up to his ear and began to whisper into his ear.  “My gorgeous detective I know you need to come.  Do it for me, I want to see you cover your stomach and my hand with your come.”

“John don’t stop.”

“Come on Sherlock, fuck my fist, you’re almost there,” and John planted his feet firmly on the bed and began thrusting to meet Sherlock’s movements, “Yeah that’s it so close, come for me.”

Sherlock’s eyes slid shut and he groaned as he began to come all over his stomach and John’s hand.

“That’s it love, let it all out, so beautiful and all for me,”’ and John slowly stoked him through each wave of his orgasm.

When he was finally finished and came back to his senses Sherlock pulled off and turned around and kissed John deeply, “That was amazing and then he plopped down onto John’s chest with a smile on his face.  “We can take a shower after we rest a bit. I would very much like it for you to hold me now.

“John scooted down in the bed so it was more comfortable for them both and he replied “Deal, as long as I get to was your body.”

“Only if you let me was yours,” came the response from Sherlock.

“I love you, you know that right, this isn’t just some fling for me.” John finally admitted.

“I’ve known for a while now John, I’ve just been waiting for you to make the first move because I didn’t want to push you or rush you into anything.  I want this to be forever, seeing as how I’ve loved you for quite some time.”

“How long?” John inquired.

“Long enough to know this is where we both belong, now kiss me and let’s rest before that shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
